


Only Crows Rush In

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Established Relationship, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, RWBY Rock, Song fic, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: Qrow gets to center stage to rub furiously at Ruby’s hair, “Do you really think people would forget about me?”“Well yeah,” she teases, “you’re old.”The audience ooh’s at that burn.He rolls his eyes, “If this is how I’m being treated then maybe I shouldn’t give you all a final song.”Again the crowd protests and then begs and chants for him to sing.The man laughs at all the attention, a little giddy as he mentally prepare for this. All of this is a bit impromptu as he sees off to the side is a joyfully confused Clover Ebi.-Fair Game Week -  AU/Freeday
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Only Crows Rush In

The concert hall is jammed pack with a roaring audience as Ruby shreds the final cords to _War_ and along with her, Weiss is hitting her highest notes without a crack.

Yang’s drumbeats are literally fire as the pyrotechnics are going off. Safely of course, they are not making that same mistake like last time.

Blake’s fingers are blurry as they glide up and down her bass as the song ends with a loud cheer from the crowd.

The band pant out their exhaustion, wide grins on their faces as noise pulsates through the arena. Blinding lights shine from people’s phones and the stage lights as the instruments are set down and the band’s leader takes the front stage.

“Atlas you’ve been an amazing crowd but unfortunately that is the last song of the night,” Ruby announces into the mic. The crowd screams in displeasure, something she’s soon to fix as she grins, “But that just means we’re not the ones singing! Everyone you all remember my Uncle Qrow?”

Suffice to say, the audience cheered even louder as the legendary Qrow Branwen walks on stage.

He’s a man who wowed the world of rock music as he and his band amped up the genre with music of unlucky omens and fires of heated summers. Since the band has grown up, one of them left the grid of the world while the other three became mentors of newly born musicians.

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long were a blessed result of the trio of STRQ along with the team up of Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. They change the world of music but at this moment, Qrow decides now is the perfect time to do something a little different than his usual routine of being their manager.

Qrow gets to center stage to rub furiously at Ruby’s hair, “Do you really think people would forget about me?”

“Well yeah,” she teases, “you’re old.”

The audience _ooh’s_ at that burn.

He rolls his eyes, “If this is how I’m being treated then maybe I shouldn’t give you all a final song.”

Again the crowd protests and then begs and chants for him to sing.

The man laughs at all the attention, a little giddy as he mentally prepare for this. All of this is a bit impromptu as he sees off to the side is a joyfully confused Clover Ebi.

Then again, amazingly Qrow and the kids managed to keep this idea a secret. He hopes he can pull this off. After all, he’s doing more than just singing a song in front of a thousand of screaming fans.

No, Qrow’s doing something much scarier.

Yang joins them with his intended instrument, further confusing Clover as he has never seen this in Qrow’s hands.

“As many of you know I taught the pipsqueak the guitar but also this little thing too,” Qrow gestures to the ukulele. “This is definitely something outside of my usual range so um yeah, I’m doing this.”

That’s said mostly to himself as he readjusts the mic on him and the standing one to aim at the ukulele. His girls have already left the stage, choosing to stand with Clover behind the curtain, elbowing him with knowing grins.

Gods they’re embarrassing, he thinks with a sheepish and nervous grin. He catches Clover’s eyes and winks just to get the lucky charm to blush.

Ha, serves him right after months of making Qrow blush furiously.

He plays a few notes as the crowd ceases their noise, eager to listen to the skills of a master guitarist.

“I’m sure some of you guys have seen my latest interview, if not then I guess you’ll be surprised to hear that I’m going sober.” Some people in the crowd whoop and politely clap. “Huh now that I think about it, maybe I should’ve rehearsed _Coming Clean._ ” Qrow shakes his head, “No that’s a topic for another night. What I’m here strumming this ukulele is for someone important to me.”

Qrow stopped drinking for a number of reasons, his nieces being the top ones but also he needed to reassert some of his own issues. Clover somehow ended up in his life, a meeting through James about RWBY’s album schedule, and the rest of history.

“Let me tell you all, withdrawals are hell,” He continues, “and it nearly makes the whole recovery not worth it in the beginning.” Qrow shakes his head, physically getting rid of the nights where he was a shivering, gaging mess, “Like I said, hell, but I’ll go through it and back to have my old brain again.”

His fingers pick at the four strings, a quick melody of nothing in particular.

“I do feel kind of different, I don’t feel as old as my age is,” Qrow admits to the audience. They’re all listening, captured by the way he strums and picks at the small instrument. He should really get to his point before he loses his courage. “Aside from that, I have to thank that important person who’s really been a big change in my life.

“He’s this stupidly optimistic guy that just won’t leave me alone,” he complains and droops his head, “and his _arms_ are as stupidly big as his smile.”

Some members of the audience cheer at that, knowing exactly who he’s talking about. From the social media of RWBY, there are some updates on Qrow’s growing relationship with Clover.

It all started with him tripping over the poor guy, sending them to the floor as Ruby nearly knocked over Ozpin’s lamp. After that it was meeting after meeting between Qrow and Clover, the assistant record producer of James’ record company. It was all business until Clover winked at him too many times to count and Winter of all people shoved them into a closet.

From there on out it has been dates that brought a weird fluff back into Qrow’s heart.

He just wants to return the favor as he finishes his mindless strumming.

For weeks he practiced this song to the point where his voice was raw and his fingers and wrists ache and his heart felt full.

Qrow takes a deep breath in the silence around him and risks a glance to Clover.

The brunet is patiently waiting and wondering what’s going on but there is this soft look in his teal eyes, something only reserved for Qrow.

In the beginning of their relationship, Qrow had no idea why or if he even deserved that smile. After weeks of talking it out, pouring his heart out to Clover and Ruby and a trusted therapist, Qrow is in a better headspace.

Yeah, he feels lighter than ever and he really wants to sing this song to Clover.

Sure there’s a grand audience as well but that’s mostly to get Qrow his confidence up, an old feeling he got when he used to perform with Summer, Tai, and Raven.

With all of that in mind, he strums the chords, _“Wise men say, only fools rush in but I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

A collective gasp comes from the people, a rising cheer before they quiet down to hear the gravel voice of Qrow.

 _“Shall I stay, will it be a sin?”_ He closes his eyes, asking, _“If I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

Qrow denied it at first. The intense feelings and longing that grew for Clover. He was everything Qrow was not, lucky and cheery and stable. It was like a cruel joke to meet him, to be clumsy and barely starting sobriety and he always gets hit with bad luck left and right.

It was simple stuff like cracked mugs or dying phone batteries. Clover was even there when Qrow just entered the recording booth and suddenly Weiss’ keyboard glitched and can only make dog barks.

Then there was the fateful incident where Qrow discovered one of Blake’s songs got corrupted in its data. There were constant technical issues Qrow dealt with in STRQ’s days but it felt even more devastating since it was something Blake has been pouring her heart into.

Qrow blamed himself for the delay in _Nevermore_ song’s progress even if the girl assured him it was not his fault. Clover was the one to really snap him out of it, break through to Qrow that accidents can and will happen with or without Qrow’s input.

Sure he wasn’t convinced at first but it was nice to have someone hold him during one of his anxiety attacks.

In the present, Qrow sings, _“Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Somethings are meant to be.”_

Clover enjoys it when he’s called lucky and he even joked that he was lucky to catch Qrow in his fall. He made way too many ‘fell for me’ flirts much to Qrow’s embarrassment so singing this song is a little bit of homage to their introduction.

But now it’s more than that as Qrow faces away from the crowd to look Clover in the eyes, _“Take my hand, take my whole life too.”_ He swallows nervously, his voice wavering as he continues, _“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Clover is jaw slacken, his eyes watery and without even looking, takes Ruby’s offered mic and strides over to Qrow, harmonizing, _“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Somethings were meant to be.”_

Now the whole concert hall joins them but it is far from the world Qrow is a part of as he can only stare and smile at his boyfriend. Clover meets him in the center and since Qrow is busy playing the ukulele, Clover reaches one hand up to brush the hair out of Qrow’s eyes.

 _“Take my hand,”_ Clover’s voice is beauty, tugs at his heart and it clutches as they get closer to the point where their foreheads brush against each other. _“Take my whole life too.”_

 _“Cause I can’t help falling in love with you,”_ they harmonize together, the audience’s loudness becoming mere background noise that adds to the hum of their hearts.

 _“Cause I can’t help falling in love with you,”_ is repeated for the last time, drawing out the strength of the words as pulse through everyone but most importantly between Qrow and Clover.

Qrow’s fingers are red from the strumming, the ukulele in his weak hold as the music stops but the audience continues roaring but all he can focus on is the warmth and love from Clover.

He mumbles into Qrow’s lips, _“But I can’t help falling in love with you, Qrow.”_

That is all Qrow wants to hear as he wraps his arms around Clover, ignoring the rest of the world as they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR GAME WEEK IS OVER BUT MY FAIR GAME HEART WILL GO ON
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
